Hero's Welcome
by Unchanined
Summary: Madara final attack to spite Naruto was to kill himself and unraveled time erasing Naruto with it, but the tailed beast intervene ripping open a hole in the new reality and tossing our beloved hero in the new World, a world free from Madara grip but not from war or tailed beasts. What will happen to Naruto? Find out! Updated 10-12-13 added more parts and flushed out more details :D


Naruto Belong to their owner I it.

Naruto Project

Naruto bloodied face , glared up at Uchiha Madara. The Edo Tensei bringing the back from the dead was still hanging int he sky , thankfully Tobi was killed by him a while ago while Konoha and their allied Shinobi's battle not to far away. He had to stop Madara now if he had any chance as with the power of the Juubi Madara could bend time and space to what he want, thankfully where Madara hold the artificial Juubi power, Naruto had all nine tailed beast in his body. He was the true Juubi Jinchuriki and Madara knew it hence their chase.

"You and me are the same, Join me so we can remake this world NARUTO!" Madara screamed in desperation as his plans were unraveling before him. "This world that hated you, this world that despised you, remembering your suffering?!" he yelled.

"NEVER! I will protect everyone precious to me, EVERYONE!" Naruto rebutted as he finally cornered the crazed Uchiha. "It doesn't matter if they hated me, it doesn't matter, only the people I care about matter and I am ending this now Madara!" he let another wave of power washed out from him.

**'End this now brat, END IT!'** Kurama told him through the connection they shared.

**'For our former partners!' ** Rokubi said gruffly.

**'Time to lay this sucka down!'**The Hacibi said.

**'For my son!'**The sanbi uttered.

**'No more, this ends!'**The yoni growled.

Naruto listened to the other tailed beast and grinned. "Yeah, I'll end this for share , BELIEVE IT!" he said and then charged Madara with his strongest attack, the nine-tailed beasts infused power of a Rasen shuriken.

"No! By the Kami I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Madara yelled as he too charged the strongest of his attack and met Naruto head on. While Madara vessel was able to steal a piece of each of the tailed beast and fused it into the Juubi. Naruto had all nine tailed power inside of him powering him with all their might but they were still separated instead of fused.

The two attacks met and halted one another as a titanic struggle between god-like being ensued where only one victor could win.

"HAhhhhhh!" Madara screamed desperately.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto guttered out loudly.

There was a loud explosion as ninja battling the cloned mini-juubis was knocked off their feet from the epic clashed.

At the epicenter when the dust cleared Madara could not believe that he had been overpowered and Naruto Rasen shuriken was in him tearing his inside up.

"Well...played." Madara chuckled then held Naruto arms and pulled him tighter. " HOWEVER! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ENJOY IT!"

"What?" Naruto said as his eyes widen as he tried to pull his arms back as Madara seem to be channeling the Juubi power for a final attack. "What are you doing?" he yelled through the whirlwind kicking up.

"Killing myself, since I am dead anyway!" Madara laughed out loudly. " With my Shannagrin, my Rinnegan and the Power of the Juubi...I will erase myself from TIME and kill myself since I ended up losing anyway, YOU WILL LOSE ALONG WITH ME!" Madara laughed.

"What are saying?" Naruto yelled frantically as he they were blinded by a bright light as and reality around them unraveled.

+++Battle of Valley End++++

In a valley stood two friends, both were founders of Konoha, they would have lived and died for one another yet...like all friends eventually differences caught up to them and so now they ended up battling for the fate of all of Konoha.

"Harashima!" The young Madara of Uchiha yelled in anger as he charged his best friend.

"Madara!" Harashiama,The Shodime of Konoha village yelled back and charged his long time friend.

Best friends hell bend on killing one another, one with the powers of the trees while the other the power to command the tailed beasts.

Just as they were about to strike each other Madara suddenly stopped clutching a hand to his heart. Pain, pure uncluttered pain shot through his chest making him drop his weapons from his now powerless fingers. "Wha..what?" He said wide eyed and fell to his knees.

Harashima was charging at his former friend when he saw said friend stop abruptly and clutched his chest. Though they were enemies now it old habits and concern took overrode his battle instinct as he slid to a stop in front of his friend to prevent him from falling face down. "Madara?" he asked worriedly. His eyes filled with concern for his friend.

Madara looked up as his friend and felt his heart exploded inside his chest. "Urk!" Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell forward on his friend shoulders.

"Madara!" Harashima yelled frantically looking at his friend in distressed. He turned to his followers. "Get a medic nin here now!" he ordered harshly. Seeing the shock look of his followers who were still rooted to the spot. "NOW!" he commanded and his followers scattered and went in search of one.

"Urk-" Madara continued to gasped as he felt the life fading from his body. Looking up at his Harashima face he gripped his shoulders and smiled. "Look's lik-...y...heart...wasn-...str-...ough." he said and with a last shuddered gasp feel stilled and silent.

Harashima eyes filled with tears as he saw the life faded out of his long time friend. "MADARA!" he screamed the the sky while cradling his long time friend body.

****Limbo****

"What is happening! ARGHHHHH I FEEL LIKE I AM BEING TORN APART!" Naruto yelled clutching at his body in the white space.

"**Madara killed himself in the past** !" Kurama said hurriedly. " **He took you with him to erase you from time!"**

"What?! WHY?!" Naruto said as he se saw white spots started to form on his hands. " WHy would he do that?!"

"**Because he was going to lose and for once saw no way out of it! He's killed himself back in the past and unraveled time itself and took you with him so that you will not be reformed within the new timeline. You're going to be erase from existence BRAT!" **Kurama said frantically.

Naruto heard enough through the pain filled hazed and looked at the nine-tailed fox. "Does that mean my mom and dad lives?" he said even as the pain ate at him.

"**I don't know! Possibly**!" Kurama said and saw Naruto smiled his eyes closed a content expression on his face. "**What are you doing brat!"  
**The nine tailed demanded harshly.

"If Madara died then that mean a lot of people live Kurama." Naruto said with a grin through the pain. " My father, my mother, Neji, Ino father, The Old man, Jiraya, Asuma, The Uchiha Clan, Itachi...so many people...it's worth the price." Naruto said with a grin as he continued to dissolved.

"**LIKE HELL! Don't you dare give up on us now brat**!" Kurama yelled frantically.

"**There is a way to help him, we must combine our power and punch through the new world**!" The Nibi said. "**It's the only way."**

"**But they would have to open it from their side also! Let's see who can help in this new world!" ** The Yonbi said as he and the other tailed beast agreed to the plan.

Slowly and carefully they pooled their power and punched a whole into the new world.

**** New World****

Minato was enjoying time with his family when he felt a spike in chakra all around him. Suddenly he was materialized in front of the Hokage monument along with a surprised Naruto, his twin sister Naruko, Memna their younger brother, Kushina his wife, Jiraya his sensei, Tsunade the slug princess who was known to be out gambling and Hiruzen the third Hokage. "What?" he asked surprised as seeing the assembled people.

"What the hell going on here?!" Tsunade growled marching up to Jiraya. "I said I was never going to step foot in this place again why did you bring me here!" she demanded hotly.

"I don't know princess!" Jiraya said just as confused. "One moment I was pee-er doing research and the next I was transported here!" he said trying to defend himself from the Slug princess blows.

The God of Shinobi seem to be in deep thoughts and took a look around. " Did you all feel a spike of chakra before you were transported here too?" he asked the people around him.

The people around them suddenly stopped and looked at each other then started to look alert as the spike of charka came back and before them a ghost form of the nine tailed fox appeared.

"You!" Kushina said incredulously pointing at the demon she was suppose to have in her stomach. "How did you get free!"

"**SHUT UP!" **The Nine tailed fox roared. The rest of the the elders were already readying their attacks only to see the Nine tailed flickered. "**I don't have much time but right now the brat need your help so I am going to give you a very condense version of what happened**."

Suddenly images flowed around them all of a Naruto look a like performing deeds of various feats. The family member gasped as they say their Naruto, the slacker, doing incredible things.

"Whoa, what is this?" Naruko asked in wonder. Her slacker little brother looks like he's actually fighting intently more. "What is this, he look like you little bro!" Naruko said pointing at the images.

Naruto eyes bugged out as he saw himself or a clone of himself actually doing stuff that seem bad ass.

Various people all around looked at him then back at the images. It was the nine tailed fox that brought them back to focus.

"**My timeline has broken and has been reformed into this one**." The nine tailed said. Then suddenly the image swirled together.

(Play Song- Sorry for Everything Nightcore version )

The first thing they saw was the Nine tailed fox attacking Konoha, many of them was stunned as that attacked never happened. Then they saw Minato arrived to battle the nine tailed fox, the image dissipated and was replaced with one of Minato and Kushina impaled on the nine tailed fox claw hovering protectively over a infant Naruto.

"What?" Kushina said looking horrified. "No..." she whispered softly.

"That never happened!" Naruko yelled distressed and grabbed Naruto hand comfortingly. Her parents dying? Never!

The image was reformed to a four year old Naruto getting ignored by the people of the village, kicked out of the orphanage, living on his own, being sold rotten food, surviving on Ramen, sadness and loneliness etched on his face, charged more for everything he want to buy, forced to wear a gaudy orange outfit and resolving to like it ,even though it was ugly, to fight back.

"No..this never happened!" Kushina yelled fiercely.

"They would never treat us this badly would they?" Naruto said looking at his other self bully but standing tall as he was knocked down.

The image again reformed to the only two people that was kind to him Hiruzen, Ikura and the Ramen shop owners. How Naruto gave them a beaming smile, a true smile.

"Seems so inadequate." Hiruzen said as he continued to watch the soundless image of the boy talking and making a nuisance of himself to his other self but he already saw how fond his other self was of the boy and the guilt that etched his face when the boy visited him.

They saw as the other Naruto played pranks, avoided Anbu expertly that made Minato proud, the formation of Sexy no Jutsu much to Naruko embarrassment. It knocking out Hiruzen much to Hiruzen embarrassment, the attempted on his life by Mizuki, the Kage bushin.

"No way! He learned it and so many!" Jiraiya said in awed. Next to him even Hiruzen was impressed.

The images dissipated and reformed, meeting his team mate, Kakashi, their first mission into wave country, his battle against Haku.

"Haku-kun!?" Naruto eyes widen. Menma also nodded as his brother best friend was killed and tears filled his eyes.

The bridge being named the Great Naruto Bridge, the chunnin exam, the battle with sound. Ochirmaru.

"OCHIMARU!" Jiyara shouted in anger as he saw the sealed placed on Naruto.

The meeting of Jiraya , the training from Jiraya, the battle with Neji, the battle with Gara. The death of Hiruzen, the retrieval of Tsunade.

"Me-me?" Tsunade asked softly as she saw herself just as drunk as she was now beat the boy and knocked the determine boy around.

Hiruzen was stroking his beard and not for the first time regret ending Ochimaru.

The images swirl showing Naruto and Tsuanade at each other throat, Naruto telling her that he'd prove himself, the battle with Ochimaru with Naruto protecting Tsunade, their friendship, the arrival of Atasuki, the retrieval of Sasuke , the battle with Sasuke at Madara's Falls, his defeat, his return, his training trip with Jiraya, his returned, his friendship with Gara, his battle with Atsuki, his meeting with the other Kage from the other country, Demon country, snow country, the lost of Jiraya which actually had most of the people gathered in tears, his fight with Pein in sage mode.

"Impossible." Minato said in hushed awed. Pein was a very powerful Kage , extremely so, and what was all these undead cadaver, the Pien he knew did not have this Rinnegan. If anything this other Pein was deadlier and a lot more powerful then the Pien from his world.

The confrontation between Pein and Naruto, whatever was said was lost through the muted dialogue, Pein bringing people back to life, the battle with Atsuki, the fight Tobi, the gathering at the summit.

Minato would have never though he saw all five kage together in the same place.

The fourth great Shinobi war, the battle against the tailed beasts and their dead Junchirukis, Naruto in the mind scape talking to the nine-tailed and others.

Kushina was pretty surprised about the familiarity that this other Nartuo had with his tailed beast and how he actually befriend the other as they were kept separated here and now.

The battle against Tobi, Naruto surpassing sage form and entering nine tail form covered and glowing in reddish fire, Tobi death, The battle against Madara, the absorption of a ten tailed beast his defeat and the white light.

They watched in awe as Naruto was at the center of everything battling his hardest to defeat an impossible foe only to succeed.

"Amazing." Jiraya said in respect, next to him Tsunade also nodded.

(End song Nightcore- Sorry for everything)

"Now do you understand?" The translucent Nine-tailed said. "The rest of us will push THAT Naruto here to prevent him from being erased. Will you accept him?" it growled.

The gathered people eyes widen as that Naruto was still alive and being kept alive but in a precarious situation.

"YOU BETTER!THAT's my other brother !" Their Naruto said fiercely shocking the other people. His twin looked at him and grinned.

"Get our triplet over here!" Naruko said with a grin.

"Yeah! Get him here now!" Menma said wanting to meet this strong Naruto.

"Kushina?" Minato wanted to bring the other Naruto over but as Hokage he had to weigh the pro and cons but his wife would be the deciding factor in the end.

Kushina punched Minato on his head causing a lump. "What are you doing, BRING HIM OVER!" She growled.

"I want to meet this kid!" Jiraya said jovially.

"Me too."Tsunade said quietly. The kid had made the other her very happy and got her over her blood aversion. Maybe he could help her.

"**Good, Kushina wrap your chain around him when we open the hole in reality**," The fading nine tailed said. " **The rest of you pour all your chakra into her to pull him out." **

Suddenly a portal opened up and the Naruto from the other world was there fading away. Kushina immediately shot her Chakra chains out and wrapped around him and felt HER being pulled into the rip.

"**NOW give her your powers now**!" The nine tailed advise." **We will push from this side**!" he said disappeared.

Kushina looked up and saw everyone around her pour chakra into her the strain that she was putting on herself felt like she was giving birth again and yet she was using everything she had to pull the lonely Naruto from the other world to her.

"**PUSH DAMN IT!" **The nine tailed yelled to it's other tailed companion.

"**ARRRGHHHH**!" The tailed beast yelled as one.

"HNNNNGGHHH!" Kushina yelled straining and with a plop pulled Naruto freed into her world. "Hah!" she panted.

"**Tell the brat, we were glad to know him**." The nine tailed fox said softly.

The gathered people looked up and gasp as she saw all the tailed beast fading away even as the rip in reality closed.

"Umu, I'll tell him when he wakes up." Kushina promised as the gap in reality shut leaving only empty air.

There was silence as Kushina cradle the other Naruto head into her lap stroking his hair. "You been through so much haven't you?" she asked him softly.

"Let's take him back home, he can share my room." The True Naruto said looking at his twin from another world.

"Umm, Something tell me he'll be quiet surprise when he wake up." Jiraya said looking at his student by technicality.

"Mine if I stay also?" Tsunade said as she healed some of the boy battle wounds that was still on his body.

"Um. Lets go."

The End.

Author Corner: First off I know my grammars are bad but if you are willing to help me with it and not just say my grammars are bad then that would be appreciated. If you are not willing to help don't point it out.

Now Feel free to take this idea and run with it. I been reading Naruto a lot and have a general idea of where I want this to go but I don't know Naruto's attack moves decently enough to make it creative. Could I have made it longer? Sure, but then this was all written in a rush anyway because it wouldn't leave me a lone! I haven't seen a fic that does this yet so this was my attempt at it. Again , anyone want to pick it up and make a better version?

As for looks. Naruto Looks like Canon Naruto with no whiskers. Naruko looks likes like a young Erza Scarlet and yes she's the older twin. Menma is reddish brown hair but younger around Konahamaru age. He is totally crushing on Hanabi. Naruto in this world is a bit of a slacker while Naruko being the older one want to live up to their parents legacy. Why killed himself? Because after all that plotting and planning it availed Madara nothing, he still got beat so he gave Naruto the Ultimate F-U and erased him. The Tailed beast died to push naruto over to the new world. No more tailed beast in Naruto.

Also while I was doing the montage I was listening to Nightcore sorry for everything...I think it's pretty bad ass and matches the scene! THanks for reading! Of course if I get a lot of reviews asking me to continue this, I might.


End file.
